


Sleepy Bird Family

by Bear_776



Series: Sleepy RWBY Characters [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Sleepy Bird Family
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: Sleepy RWBY Characters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266524
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

"Again daddy. Again," a young Ruby Rose giggled as her father spun her around. 

"Of course, petal," Qrow laughed swinging the girl around. They were laughing waiting for the last member of their family to come back home. 

It's been three weeks since Summer left for her mission. She has been out of communication for two of those three weeks and if Qrow was being honest with himself he was worried. But he had a daughter to look out for. He couldn't let her see him worried. 

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Ruby said. She was trying to find her balance with her arms spread out and slightly tilting from left to right. 

Qrow chuckled and picked up his dizzy fiver year old. "What d'you want for lunch." He walked back to their house, waiting for the girl to respond. 

"Mac n cheese," Ruby shouted, extending her arms into the air. 

"Then it's mac n cheese," Qrow set Ruby down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. "It'll be done soon, Rub." 

Ruby nodded, already turning on the TV to watch cartoons. She wasn't really paying attention to what was playing on the tv. She was worried. Her mama hasn't been home in three weeks. She hasn't called in two weeks. Her mama always called when she went away. At least once a week. She knew her dad was worried, but wouldn't show it. Ruby pulled her knees up to her chest, frowning. 

"Hey, petal foods all done," Qrow called from the kitchen. He waited a few moments, but he didn't hear the little pitter-patter of her footsteps. He frowned walking back to the living room. He saw his daughter and sighed. "Ruby,?" He sat next to her and waited. 

"When is mama coming back," she whispered. 

Qrow closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't know, Ruby. I don't know." Qrow chose to be honest with Ruby. He couldn't give her false hope. Not with the life they lived. Not with a life of Huntsmen. 

Ruby nodded and tears started to stream from her eyes. "I miss her. I miss mama". 

Qrow gathered his daughter up in his arms "I know. I miss her too." He would give anything to have his wife return home. He kissed the top of her head. 

Ruby sniffled and looked up to her father with a smile. "Let's go and eat." 

Qrow smiled and picked her up. He was still worried. They both were. But they still had to live their lives. Even if Summer wasn't in it. They had to. They pushed their pain behind them and went to eat. 

They spent their day playing, training, watching tv, and cooking. They were exhausted by the end of the day. But they didn't want to sleep. They knew what will come in the night. Nightmares and doubts will come. Doubts of Summer never returning. Of her dying and not even her body returning home. So they stayed up in the living room, watching movies. They laughed, but it still felt wrong without the laugh of Summer Rose. 

It was early morning and the two have lost their battle against sleep. They have only been asleep for less than an hour when Summer returned home. She quietly opened the door and set her belongings down. She smiled seeing her family cuddled on the couch. She regretted being gone for so long, but she had to make sure it was safe for her to return. 

She quickly showered and changed out of her battle gear. She was going to join them. She missed them and wanted to keep them close. She climbed over Qrow and settled next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and put a hand on Ruby's back. She smiled, knowing her family was safe. Know she was with them. 

The next morning the family of three woke up. Ruby and Qrow smiled hugging Summer. She hugged them both. She was home and everything was good right now.


	2. SAD ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sadness and I'm sorry

It was mid-morning when Qrow woke up to knocking on his front door. He frowned. Who'll be knocking on his door this early?

Qrow distangled himself from Ruby and opened the door. It was Ozpin and Glynda. Glynda had a few tears in her eyes. Oz was gripping his cane and he was holding something. 

Summer's pendent. 

Qrow looked at the pendent and then his friends. He shook his head. "Where is she?"

"We don't know." Oz looked at the pendent. "She disappeared from Beacon." He stopped, remembering seeing her disappear in a burst of rose petals. He never thought anything of it. 

"How long?"

"Three days. We thought she came here. Hoped she came home." Ozpin looked at Glynda and she gave Qrow what remained of Summer's hood. There was blood splattered all over it. "James said a team of his found it near Argus. There was nothing else found."

"Then she could still be alive. She could be out there hurt," Qrow was gathering his weapon, gear, and supplies. 

"Qrow. Qrow. QROW!!!" Glynda grabbed Qrow. "James, he said, there was too much blood. She couldn't have... she would have."

Qrow gathered Glynda into a hug. They didn't always get along, but they were friends. And Glynda was Summer's best friend. "Glyn are you sure its hers". 

Glynda nodded and Qrow's heart broke. His wife was gone. His beautiful wonderful wife. 

"Daddy". 

Qrow let go of Glynda and turned to his daughter. He tried to smile, but he knew he failed. "Ruby, sweetie go to your room, please". 

Ruby spotted the piece of her mother's hood. She saw the blood. "Where's mommy?" 

Qrow looked at Glynda and Oz. They nodded. Glynda squeezed Qrow's shoulder and Oz offered a small smile. He set pendent down. They both left, feeling exhausted. 

Qrow set the piece of fabric down. He ran a hand through his hair. "Ruby, pleae." 

Ruby's eyes watered looking at the pendent. Her mother never took it off. 

Qrow saw the tears and immediately picked her up. He settled them on the couch. It broke Qrow's heart more hearing his daughter cry and not knowing what he could do to stop it. He leaned his head on the top of hers and cried with her. 

The two continued to cry and cry, until they both fell asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
